Углов, Фёдор Григорьевич
, Российская империя | Научная сфера = медицина, хирургия | Учёная степень = (1949) | Учёное звание = (1967) (1955) (1949) | Место работы = Санкт-Петербургский государственный медицинский университет им. академика И. П. Павлова | Альма-матер = Иркутский государственный медицинский университет, Саратовский государственный университет | Научный руководитель = | Знаменитые ученики = | Известен как = | Награды и премии = style="background: transparent" } style="background: transparent" - } style="background: transparent" } }} Фёдор Григо́рьевич Угло́в (22 сентября (5 октября) 1904 — 22 июня 2008) — советский и российский хирург, писатель и общественный деятель, доктор медицинских наук, профессор. Главный редактор журнала «Вестник хирургии имени И. И. Грекова» (1953—2006) Академик АМН СССР (1967; член-корреспондент 1955). Лауреат Ленинской премии (1982). Член Союза писателей России. Член КПСС с 1931 года. Биография Родился а в деревне Чугуево Киренского уезда Иркутской губернии (ныне , Иркутская область). Отец — Григорий Гаврилович Углов (1870—1927). Мать — Анастасия Николаевна Углова (1872—1947). Всего в семье было шестеро детей . Образование Oкончил семилетку и педагогический техникум в Киренске. В 1923 году поступил на медицинский факультет Восточно-Сибирского университета (ныне Иркутский государственный университет). На втором курсе после поездки в Ленинград тяжело заболел: перенёс брюшной и сыпной тиф с осложнениями, сепсис, длительное время находился без сознания на грани жизни и смерти. Выжил только благодаря стараниям однокурсницы, взявшей (несмотря на имевшегося маленького ребёнка) еле передвигавшегося после болезни молодого человека к себе на попечение и ставшей впоследствии его женой. Учёбу на пятом курсе продолжил в Саратовском университете, который окончил в 1929 году. Получив диплом, Фёдор Григорьевич работал участковым врачом в селе Кисловка Нижневолжского края (1929), затем — в селе Отобая Гальского района Абхазской АССР (1930—1933) и в больнице имени Мечникова в Ленинграде (1931—1933). Принимал участие в борьбе с «кулаками» во время коллективизации в начале 1930-х годов, о чём впоследствии писал в автобиографической книге «Сердце хирурга»Фёдор Углов: Только Трезвая Россия станет великой!. Профессиональная карьера По окончании интернатуры в городе Киренске работал главным врачом и заведующим хирургическим отделением межрайонной больницы водников (1933—1937). На заре его профессиональной деятельности, ещё до широкого признания, в адрес Ф. Г. Углова поступали и пессимистичные отзывы: так ленинградский профессор А. М. Заблудовский, услышав о хирургических отчётах Углова, в 30-е годы 20-го века сказал: «Это всё выдумки барона Мюнхгаузена».Бобыльков «Великий гражданин из российской глубинки» Позднее, изучив операции, проведённые Угловым, Заблудовский изменил своё мнение. В 1937 году Ф. Г. Углов поступил в аспирантуру Ленинградского государственного медицинского института усовершенствования врачей. Среди его первых научных работ были статьи «О гнойниках прямой мышцы живота при брюшном тифе» (1938), «К вопросу об организации и работе хирургических отделений на далекой периферии» (1938). После защиты кандидатской диссертации на тему «Смешанные опухоли (тератомы) пресакральной области» (1939) Ф. Г. Углов работал ассистентом (1940—1943), доцентом (1944—1950) кафедры хирургии этого института. В 1949 году он защитил докторскую диссертацию на тему «Резекция лёгких»Биография Фёдора Григорьевича Углова. Во время советско-финской войны 1939—1940 гг. Фёдор Григорьевич служил старшим хирургом медсанбата на Финском фронте. После начала Великой Отечественной войны на протяжении всех 900 дней блокады Ленинграда он работал в осаждённом городе хирургом, начальником хирургического отделения одного из госпиталей. Выжил, по собственному признанию, благодаря тому, что в течение месяца замещал директора госпиталя и имел обязанность снимать пробу с еды для больных на кухне. С 1950 года Фёдор Григорьевич преподавал в 1-м Ленинградском медицинском институте (ныне — Санкт-Петербургском государственном медицинском университете имени академика И. П. Павлова). Более 40 лет руководил кафедрой госпитальной хирургии СПб ГМУ, создал большую хирургическую школу. thumb|left|Дача Ф. Г. Углова в [[Комарово (Санкт-Петербург)|Комарово]] Пенсия Фёдор Григорьевич любил читать историческую литературу, работать на садовом участке, бывать на природе, собирать грибы, кататься на лыжах. В последние годы жизни увлекался народным целительством и нетрадиционной медициной (в основном, рефлексотерапией). Практиковал ежедневные обливания холодной водой. Будучи крещён ещё в детстве, в конце жизни стал глубоко верующим православным христианиномСамый старый хирург — Фёдор Углов. Одну из последних операций выполнил накануне собственного столетия в присутствии представителей Книги рекордов Гиннеса, осуществлявших её видеозапись.Fyodor Uglov Surgeon and anti-alcohol campaigner who continued to work until the age of 102 «Telegraph» В интервью газете «Аргументы и факты»выпуск 24 (1233) от 16.06.2004 Углов сообщал, что сохраняет способность к осуществлению интимной жизни в возрасте 100 лет благодаря соблюдаемому им с юности правилу совершать не более одного-двух половых актов в неделю и бдительному отношению к своему здоровью. Последний ребёнок Углова родился, когда отцу было 66 летПринципы жизни 100-летнего хирурга. Весной 2006 года перенёс инсульт, который стал следствием плохо перенесённого им наркоза во время операции (удаление камней в почке), затем последовал полугодичный период реабилитации, большую часть которого хирург провёл на своей даче в КомаровоХирург Углов выздоравливает на даче // Комсомольская правда, 1.10.2006. Скончался 22 июня 2008 года в Санкт-Петербурге на 104-м году жизни от сердечного приступа. Похоронен на Никольском кладбище Александро-Невской лаврыАкадемик Углов похоронен на Никольском кладбище Петербурга. thumb|250px|Могила Ф. Г. Углова на [[Никольское кладбище Александро-Невской лавры|Никольском кладбище Александро-Невской лавры]] Семья Был женат дважды. Первая жена — Вера Михайловна, гинеколог. Поженились в 1926 году, учась в одной группе в университете. У них родилось двое дочерей — Татьяна и Елена (ум. 2011). Вторая жена — Эмилия Викторовна Углова-Стрельцова (род. 14.08.1936), кандидат медицинских наук. Поженились 1964 году. Их сын — Григорий Фёдорович Углов (10 июня 1970), дирижёр, старший преподаватель в РГПУ им. Герцена. У Фёдора Углова при жизни было 9 внуков, 9 правнуков, 2 праправнука.Биография Ф. Г. Углова, СБНТ Достижения в хирургии Ф. Г. Углов одним из первых в стране успешно выполнил сложнейшие операции на пищеводе, средостении, при портальной гипертензии, аденоме поджелудочной железы, при заболеваниях легких, врождённых и приобретённых пороках сердца, аневризме аорты. Он является автором изобретения «Искусственный клапан сердца и способ его изготовления» (1981, 1982). Ф. Г. Углов как хирург обладал уникальной хирургической техникой, нашедшей высокую оценку многих известных хирургов мира. Профессор Углов — ваше национальное достояние. Он двинул хирургию так же высоко, как вы двинули покорение космоса. }} Выдающийся хирург, учёный и педагог, Ф. Г. Углов до последних дней был полон энергииПоезд «Академик Федор Углов» отправился в свой первый рейс по Транссибу. Работая в должности профессора кафедры госпитальной хирургии СПб ГМУ имени академика И. П. Павлова, он проводил обходы и консультации хирургических больных, занятия со студентами и молодыми хирургами, выполнял операции, многие из которых, по-прежнему, уникальны. Профессиональная деятельность Ф. Г. Углова получила высокую оценку коллег-современников. Академик Углов остаётся в памяти как незаурядная, исторических масштабов личность, мы преклонялись, равнялись на хирурга Божией милостью. Публицистика В 1974 году в свет вышла первая художественная книга Углова «Сердце хирурга»Книги Ф. Г. Углова. Она несколько раз переиздавалась в России, переведена на многие языки мира. Ещё до Великой Отечественной войны Фёдор Григорьевич начал борьбу за трезвость в стране: читал лекции, писал статьи, письма в ЦК и Правительство. Убеждённый сторонник трезвости, Углов активно выступал за искоренение привычек к употреблению алкоголя и табака, рассказывал читателю о действии спиртного и табачного дыма на важнейшие внутренние органы — мозг, сердце, лёгкие, органы ЖКТ, подкрепляя свои тезисы многочисленными примерами собственной врачебной практики. На данную тематику Углов создал книги: * «В плену иллюзий», * «Самоубийцы», * «Ломехузы», * «Капкан для России», * «Человеку мало века», * «Правда и ложь о разрешённых наркотиках». Борьба за трезвость, возрождённая Угловым, была направлена не только на взрослое население, но и заключалась в мерах по предотвращению потребления алкоголя в младенческом возрасте через кефир, который в те годы, по данным, приведенным Угловым со ссылкой на БМЭ содержал от 0,12 % (однодневный) до 0,88 % (трехдневный кефир) алкоголя, и вытеснению его из рациона детского питания. По мнению Углова, кефир, которым вскармливали грудных детей, а также употребляемый беременными и кормящими женщинами, должен быть заменён молочнокислыми продуктами, приготовляемыми без брожения — ряженкой, простоквашей, болгарской простоквашей и т. д.. К наркотикам, помимо алкоголя и табака, Углов относил и рок-музыку, распространение которой, по его мнению, поддерживается орденом иллюминатов. Также известен знаменитой статьей «О недопустимости потребления алкоголя», посвященной вреду любых доз алкоголя и восстановлению в общественном сознании понятия о трезвости как необходимом условии народного благополучия (написана во время антиалкогольной кампании 1980-х гг.). Рекомендации В своих книгах академик Углов даёт рекомендации, касающиеся продления жизни и достижения здоровьяЧеловеку мало века — Глава 12. Основа долголетия: * Люби Родину. И защищай её. Безродные долго не живут. * Люби работу. И физическую тоже. * Умей владеть собой. Не падай духом ни при каких обстоятельствах. * Никогда не пей и не кури, иначе бесполезны будут все остальные рекомендации. * Люби свою семью. Умей отвечать за неё. * Сохрани свой нормальный вес, чего бы тебе это ни стоило. Не переедай! * Будь осторожен на дороге. Сегодня это одно из самых опасных для жизни мест. * Не бойся вовремя пойти к врачу. * Избавь своих детей от разрушающей здоровье музыки. * Режим труда и отдыха заложен в самой основе работы своего тела. Люби своё тело, щади его. * Индивидуальное бессмертие недостижимо, но продолжительность твоей жизни во многом зависит от тебя самого. * Делай добро. Зло, к сожалению, само получится. Взгляды На протяжении всей жизни был последовательным пропагандистом трезвого образа жизни; в качестве первоочередных мер предлагал запрет продажи алкогольной и табачной продукции в СССР. Углов был бессменным председателем Союза борьбы за народную трезвость, основанного в конце 1988 года. Табак и алкоголь Углов причислял к «разрешённым наркотикам», ссылаясь на работу А. Н. Тимофеева «Нервно-психические нарушения при алкогольной интоксикации» (Л., 1955)«Правда и ложь о разрешённых наркотиках» — глава 1. «Алкоголь и мозг». Также в 1991 году он стал одним из учредителей «Славянского Собора»Славянский собор — Международный славянский соборСлавянский собор России. Ряд исследователей отмечают, что, по мнению Углова, до XIX века пьянство не было свойственно русскому народу и что его внедрили и поддерживали евреи с целью подрыва русского национального характера The Leningrad surgeon, Fiodor Uglov, a solidly establishment figure, was active in the regime’s campaign against alcoholism, and under perestroika headed the All-Union Temperance Society. He consistently attributed to the Jews the introduction of alcohol to Russia and the intentional fostering of drunkenness in order to undermine the Russian national character Yitzhak M. Brudny, The Heralds of Opposition to Perestroyka, Soviet Economy, 1989«Uglov pinpointed two primary causes for the evident failure of the antialcohol campaign: the policies were at best half-measures, and there was a conspiracy between the bureaucrats who saw alcohol sales as the easiest way to generate revenues, and the ethnic non-Russians (the Jews) in the mass media, who opposed the idea of a sober Russian nation.» Yitzhak M. Brudny, Reinventing Russia: Russian Nationalism and the Soviet State, 1953—1991 (Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 2000), 203 Русский еврейский общественный деятель С. М. Дубнов c сожалением констатировал, что «Евреи оказались в трагическом положении, когда тысячи из них в поисках куска хлеба вынуждены были служить средой продвижения пагубного пьянства в России». Правительственная комиссия Российской империи, созданная в 1881 году для расследования погромов, увидела причину последних в «ненормальных отношениях, сложившихся между евреями и коренными жителями, и призвала защитить последних от пагубной деятельности». Доклад рекомендовал полностью запретить винную торговлю евреев в сельской местности и значительно ограничить в городах(Цит. по Marni Davis Jews and Booze: Becoming American in the Age of Prohibition (Goldstein-Goren Series in American Jewish History) NYU Press (January 1, 2012)).Историк Й. Петровский-Штерн в статье «Судьба средней линии» со ссылкой на исследование русского экономиста Ивана Фундуклея пишет, что уничтожение еврейской винной торговли привело к росту уровня пьянства в черте оседлости, а до этого он был выше в губерниях за пределами областей расселения евреев. В намеренном спаивании советских граждан Углов обвинял ЦРУ СШАПравда и ложь о разрешённых наркотиках — Глава 3. О чём умалчивают или дезинформируют нас пресса и телевидение, сионистов и империалистическую агентуру. Виновниками алкоголизации Советской России Углов и Жданов считают сионистов, троцкистов и империалистическую агентуру. Впоследствии эта идея получила развитие у москвичей Бориса Искакова и Степана Жданова — руководителей всесоюзного клуба «Трезвость» (Москва), выдвинувших тезис о «сионистском алкогеноциде русского народа» }} Однако с первых дней деятельности общества Память многие его члены не скрывали своих антисемитских взглядов. Общество подобного типа появилось в 1983 г. в Новосибирске, его члены активно боролись с алкоголизмом, а лидер общества математик В. Жданов выступал с лекциями, в которых пропагандировал взгляды академика Ф. Углова, обвинявшего сионистов и агентов империализма «в спаивании Руси». }} Academician F. Uglov said that total alcogolization of the Russsian population is taking place in our country, and that it is a «weapon of Zionism». }} Russophiles persistently asserted that the high level of drunkenness in Russia was the result of the intentional activity of Jews and Western agents (Uglov 1987, p. 156) . Доктор политологии из Еврейского университета в Иерусалиме Ицхак Брудны ( ) отмечает, что провал антиалкогольной кампании 1986 года Углов объяснял сговором бюрократии и «этнических нерусских» (евреев) в СМИ, противостоящих идее трезвости русского народа. Исследователь антисемитизма доктор философии Вадим Россман также считает, что обвинение Угловым евреев в распространении алкоголизма в России содержит элементы теории заговора . Сам Углов обвинения в антисемитизме категорически отвергал. Историк и политолог, специалист по радикальным националистическим идеологиям Вальтер Лакер считает, что кампания Углова «в некоторой степени схожа с крайностями трезвеннического движения на Западе; Для Углова и последователей антиалкоголизм — это новая религия со значительной примесью крайне-правых элементов»''Вальтер Лакер.'' «The Long Road To Freedom: Russia And Glasnost» p. 171.. В 1988 году в журнале «Огонёк» была опубликована статья Льва Овруцкого , где отмечалось, что книга Углова «В плену иллюзий», а также одна из его статей в журнале «Наш современник», изобилуют ссылками на Ивана Сикорского, называемого Угловым «замечательным ученым» и «известным психиатром». Автор статьи также подвергал критике убежденность Углова в том, что в своем абсолютном большинстве народ готов к трезвому образу жизни и с нетерпением ждет такого решения, подчеркивая, что этим убеждением Углов впадает в ошибку, на которую указывал Владимир Ленин — «принять изжитое для авангарда за изжитое для масс». Лев Овруцкий отмечал, что «под пером Углова трезвость приобретает угрюмые и так узнаваемые черты догматического стремления насильно облагодетельствовать человека» и что лексика экспрессивных призывов Углова к трезвости схожа с лексикой, характерной для 1937 или 1948 годов. Указывал Лев Овруцкий также «не только на стилевые», но и «явные фактические передержки» в ряде заявлений Углова. Лакер также ссылался на эту статью из «Огонька». По мнению американского историка и политолога в этой статье среди источников работ Углова отмечаются идеологи «Чёрной сотни» и других квазифашистских движений. Углов был близким другом митрополита Иоанна (Снычёва) и был близок к нему по взглядам . Социолог Николай Митрохин также отмечает близость Углова с русскими националистами и активную пропаганду антисионизма. Углов даже укрывал в своей клинике от угрозы ареста одного из ленинградских националистов Сергея Семанова, обеспечив ему не только место в палате, но даже наличие вина в холодильнике . Награды и почётные звания * Орден «За заслуги перед Отечеством» III степени (9 февраля 2005 года) — за выдающиеся заслуги в области здравоохранения и медицинской науки ''Указ Президента Российской Федерации от 9 февраля 2005 года № 139 «О награждении орденом „За заслуги перед Отечеством“ III степени Углова Ф. Г.» * Орден «За заслуги перед Отечеством» IV степени (17 июня 2000 года) — ''за заслуги перед государством, большой вклад в развитие здравоохранения и многолетнюю добросовестную работуУказ Президента Российской Федерации от 17 июня 2000 года № 1106 «О награждении государственными наградами Российской Федерации работников медицинских учреждений, предприятий и огрганизаций» * Орден Отечественной войны II степени * Два ордена Трудового Красного Знамени * Орден Дружбы народов * Медаль «За боевые заслуги» * Медаль «За оборону Ленинграда» * Нагрудный знак «Изобретатель СССР» * Ленинская премия (1961) — за разработку хирургических методов лечения заболеваний лёгких * Премии Склифосовского * Премии им. А. Н. Бакулева * Первая национальная премия «Призвание» в номинации «За верность профессии» (2002) * Международная премия святого Андрея Первозванного в номинации «За веру и верность» (2003) * Золотой знак Минздрава РФ (2003) * Лауреат конкурса «Золотая десятка Петербурга — 2003» в номинации «За честное служение Отечеству» (2004) Ф. Г. Углов занесён в Книгу рекордов ГиннессаТелепередача «Здоровье» Материал: 100-летний юбилей Фёдора Григорьевича Углова 20 ноября 2004Передача «Здоровье» Материал: Старейший хирург мира 30 марта 2002Parents film son, 15, doing surgery (healing hands) // The Sunday Times, June 22, 2007The Moscow Times (Russia); oldest practicing surgeon,Fyodor Uglov, now 99 years old. Uglov has been in the Guinness Book of World Records since 1994. October 29, 2003 как старейший практикующий хирург в России и СНГ. Публикации Книги * «Сердце хирурга» (1974) ISBN 978-5-17-047522-3 * «Человек среди людей (записки врача)» — М.: «Молодая гвардия», 1978. — 272 с. * * «Под белой мантией» (1984) ISBN 5-265-01208-7 * «Образ жизни и здоровье» (1985) * «В плену иллюзий» (1985) / «Из плена иллюзий» (1986) * «Береги здоровье и честь смолоду» (1988) ISBN 5-7155-0133-4 * * «Самоубийцы» (1995) * «Капкан для России» (1995) * «Человеку мало века» (2001) ISBN 5-02-026165-3 * «Правда и ложь о разрешённых наркотиках» (2004) ISBN 5-89747-057-8 * «Тени на дорогах» (2004) Монографии * «Резекция лёгких» (1950, 1954) * «Рак лёгкого» (1958, 1962; переведена на китайский и польский языки) * «Тератомы пресакральной области» (1959) (в соавторстве с Р. А. Мурсаловой) * «Диагностика и лечение слипчивого перикардита» (1962) (в соавторстве с М. А. Самойловой) * «Хирургическое лечение портальной гипертензии» (1964) (в соавторстве с Т. О. Корякиной) * «Осложнения при внутригрудных операциях» (1966) (в соавторстве с В. П. Пуглеевой, А. М. Яковлевой) * «Катетеризация сердца и селективная ангиокардиография» (1974)(в соавторстве с Ю. Ф. Некласовым) * «Патогенез, клиника и лечение хронической пневмонии» (1976) * «Основные принципы синдромальной диагностики и лечения в деятельности врача-хирурга поликлиник» (1987) А также автор более 200 статей в художественно-публицистических и более 600 статей — в научных журналах. Комментарии Примечания См. также * Кардиолог Николай Амосов * Академик Фёдор Углов (поезд) Литература * Ссылки * Неофициальный сайт Ф. Г. Углова * Зеркало неофициального сайта Ф. Г. Углова Категория:Пропагандисты здорового образа жизни Категория:Борьба с пьянством Категория:Академики АМН СССР Категория:Академики РАМН Категория:Хирурги России Категория:Столетние долгожители Категория:Фёдор Григорьевич Углов Категория:Похороненные на Никольском кладбище Александро-Невской лавры Категория:Персоналии:Антисионизм в СССР Категория:Члены Союза писателей России